A ésta no
by HardLohve
Summary: ¿Qué clase de madre fuiste, que hasta el fruto de tu vientre desdeñó el alimento de tu matriz? ¿Qué clase de madre serás, que ni a tu propio hijo fuiste capaz de amar? Una idiota, una ilusa, una enclenque. Y ahora quieren arrebatártela. Otra herida, otra vida, otra hija. Basta. Porque no… No lo vas a consentir. 1º puesto en el reto "El Círculo", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".


Disclaimers: no ganaré nada con este fanfic, ni siquiera un céntimo de euro o centavo de dólar; excepto, quizás, algún review. (Lo que es de Cassie, a Cassie. Y el resto, a sus editoriales).

–…–…–

NT: el presente fanfic participa en el reto "El Círculo", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".

No es ni la cuarta parte de lo que, maldita sea, quería hacer, pero reescribir por quinta vez la historia queda categóricamente descartado, xddd, así que este es el resultado de una idea que las musas han ido abandonando (argg). Espero que os guste por lo menos un mínimo. (Un review sería de agradecer).

* * *

Dulce es el cantar que entonas mientras realizas tus tareas hogareñas, palomas que alzan el vuelo llevando en sus alas plegarias de bienestar sobre el hijo con quien sueñas.

Pintas laureles, clara presunción de esperanza, entre sorbo y sorbo del contenido de una copa adulterada.

Crecen tus pinceladas amarillas, verdes y rojas, flores pequeñas ejercitando la concordia.

Deslizas el pincel por el lienzo del cuadro, mientras tu mano libre hace otro tanto por tu vientre embarazado.

Pintas vida, pintas futuro, ingenua ante las sombras que se inclinan ante tu vientre hinchado.

Lo oyes llegar, lo sientes abrazarte por detrás.

Sonrisa dulce, gestos suaves, manto de tranquilidad en el que se envuelve al sentarse en la sala de mansión señorial.

El semblante se inclina hacia las rodillas, donde reposan dos manos, de dedos alargados, que lucen manchas de pintura y, por debajo de ellas, pequeñas líneas, huellas de pasadas runas.

Su semblante, tus manos, partes de dos cuerpos que se buscan para prodigarse calor.

Sonríes. Sonríe. Risa fresca y arrobada la tuya, amable y confiada la suya.

¿Por qué no? No hay matrimonio más feliz que el vuestro.

Eso os decís. Eso os repetís.

Le pides que pose para ti; el respeto mantiene a raya la negativa, aunque, por supuesto, él se echa a reír.

No importa. Los dedos te pican queriéndolo retratar.

Tiene la frente pálida y tranquila, nariz orgullosa, barbilla altiva, pupilas amistosas, y voz ronca proponiendo una tentación.

Su mirada habla de fervor, su cuerpo de abnegación, su persona de arrogancia, y en sus labios palpita una gota, la savia del amor.

¿Quién es él, tan bello y tan amado, a quien pintas con tanta devoción?

Es Valentine, es Morgenster, tu ídolo, tu idolatrado, el lucero de un alba despojada de bendición.

Él, que al pie de la mañana, al pie de la noche, te entrega un inmortal cariño, olas carnales salpicadas de erótico salitre, mientras musita siempre la misma oración: el nombre de un hijo.

Entrelazáis las manos para moverlas al mismo ritmo, sobre ése útero que es el sello de vuestra unión.

Niño esperado, hijo concebido, resultado de jocosas prácticas nocturnas.

Marido y mujer; matrimonio artesanal, esposos que han tallado un nuevo ser.

Alargada flor que florece, al amparo de un demonio y un ángel.

Los días transcurren lentos, pesados, felices. Las noches son otro calibre, delirios que no cejan en perseguirte; zarzas proyectadas contra el muro de tu juicio, pero ahí están sus brazos, los de tu hombre, para resguardarte y sosegarte.

Complicidad; cuidado; amor. Primeras fotografías a despolvar cuando en el futuro te asomes al adiós.

El sabor del té, la lluvia contra la ventana, sus besos depositados como chal sobre tus hombros.

Valentine. A quien desearías colocarle una corona de esposo perfecto, diseñarle una armadura con sus cualidades, envolver en un pañuelo todos sus defectos, englobar en ese retrato todas sus virtudes.

Y barnizarlas con tu admiración.

Te contentas de momento con darle ese hijo que tanto ha pedido, claudicar porque sabes que será un buen padre, un gran ejemplo, en legado de vuestra unión.

Y el día llega. Contracciones agarrotan tus piernas.

La luz de la aurora se extingue, filtra en tu vientre la sangre del ocaso. No sabes lo que es el verdadero miedo hasta que lo tienes frente a frente, delante del rostro.

Sintiendo su respiración demoníaca, en un mismo y angosto espacio en el que no te queda más salida que empujar y empujar, y en la que no hallas forma humana de escapar.

Todo tu cuerpo se paraliza, los músculos se agarrotan, se nublan tus sentidos y el cerebro chilla, incapaz de pensar.

No es un niño. No es tu hijo. Alguien te lo ha violado. Te lo ha cambiado.

Con sólo notarlo asido a tus senos te empuja al más grande dolor, viste de luto tu abrazo, hasta arrebatarte la salud de un plumazo.

Las lágrimas caen sobre la carita sucia del niño, la única calidez que ese cuerpo pequeño y frío reconoce. En sus ojos de infante amanece la muerte, en los tuyos se expande el horror por lo que sostienes.

No comprendes. Gritas, lloras, gimes, preguntas por qué, por qué, por qué.

Imaginaciones tuyas, responden; trastornos del parto, simples efectos colaterales.

Tragas, asientes. Te vistes de pureza y te adornas de fortaleza, te perfumas de valentía y caminas con la mentira.

Porque a pesar de todo, tu afán de prolijo te lleva a conservar a ese hijo.

Te sientes dispuesta a aportarlo todo por un niño, un niño que nunca llora, que te paraliza el corazón; un niño al que meces en tu regazo a pesar de la aversión, en cuyos ojos asoma la más negra oscuridad, la más precoz malignidad.

Luchas con ese impulso que te insta a aplicarle la cruz. Batallas perfiladas como siluetas en el océano azul. Por dentro, ya no eres tú.

Anfitriona del desvelo, amiga del te quiero; vecina del peligro, custodia del secreto; esposa del dolor, madre del horror.

Manos blancas se sacuden en el aire al girarlo en su cuna, manotean errantes en la pureza de su recién estrenada mortalidad.

Boquita de leche, boquita de muerte, labios que afilan como garras, cual si fueran dos heridas infernales.

Lo odias, lo quieres; lo amas, lo temes.

Aparece la noche y de sueños se visten los ojos, las mentes. Lampiñas mejillas reciben el roce del perfume de una madre, suave terciopelo tapizado en cabellos pelirrojo sobre un crío al que procuras ver como tu bebé.

Lo intentas... Lluvia de besos que tus labios aprenden a depositar; manos que se atreven a acariciar.

Deja huella en tu ser, del mismo modo en que en la arena se hace rastrear la corriente.

Cubres de besos su frente, mientras la decepción es el llanto que devora tus sueños de mujer.

Eres madre, guerrera, progenitora, pero nada de ello se siente con firmeza, nada, nada, nada se siente bien.

Y aunque al final se agrietan tus recelos de tanto luchar, la redención… llega tarde.

Lo lloras. Muerto al nacer porque no era quien esperabas, muerto para siempre en las cenizas de un levantamiento de adolescentes.

Tiemblas frente al cadáver de un niño de rostro desfigurado, de pelo rubio tiznado de quemaduras. Un sollozo escapa de entre tus labios, las manos te tiemblan, los ojos no responden a la orden de cerrar los párpados o apartar la mirada.

No supiste defenderlo, fuiste débil protegiéndolo, y eso que aún estaba dentro de ti. Madre; palabra increíble. Madre; decrépita pretensión tratándose de ti.

¿Qué clase de tutora fuiste, que hasta el fruto de tu vientre desdeñó el alimento de tu matriz?

Recopilas un mechón rubio de esa coronilla hundida, lo aprietas contra tu pecho hastiado de sufrir.

¿Qué clase de madre serás, que ni a tu propio hijo fuiste capaz de amar?

Una idiota, una ilusa, una enclenque.

Y ahora quieren apresarla: otra herida, otra vida, otra hija.

Oh, no. No lo vas a consentir.

Te levantas, dispuesta a buscar un lugar seguro. A construir un refugio, de ser preciso.

Ante ti se extiende un océano de cuerpos inertes remojados en sangre.

Los recuerdos son flechas que se clavan en tu tembloroso cuerpo, y el dolor es tal que andas sin ver, caminas a trompicones, tropiezas y casi caes encima de un cadáver mutilado.

Mujer, que a la revuelta tienes por aliada, desertas de tu estilo de vida, le das la espalda a todo cuanto conocías.

Esposa; amiga; rebelde; hija de Raziel… retazos de un vestido descompuesto, al que rasgas arrojándolo a la pared.

Corres, corres huyendo del humo que inunda tus pulmones, del fuego que arde en las extremidades, de la Clave que puede arrebatarte la soltería recuperada, para sentenciar tu indisciplina.

Intuyes que te seguirán, que serán incansables: la guerra, la destrucción, la muerte. Valentine.

No importa. Cabeza arriba, mirada robustecida; estás decidida a que tu segunda estirpe no corra la misma mezquindad.

Caminas por la cuesta arriba de esa huida, valiente, austera, deprisa, derramando fortaleza en tu actitud escurridiza.

Hay vigor en tus pasos apresurados, determinación en tu marcha del mundo cazador.

Mujer que no se deja vencer, Fairchild que reniega de ese génesis nefilim.

No miras atrás. No te paras a descansar.

Madre desesperada en busca de una segunda oportunidad, eso eres; nefilim hastiada, esposa doliente.

Haces a un lado obstáculos, despedazando al parásito que tanto te ha drenado, apartando el amor marchito de un matrimonio, y alejando también al perdón.

Sólo una frase repites mientras abandonas el mundo cazador.

Mientras derrapas en Nueva York a lomos de un avión.

Mientras te escondes anónima entre los mundanos.

Mientras abrazas lo único valioso que te ha dejado ese matrimonio:

A ésta… a ésta no.


End file.
